Christmas At Major Case
by Confused and UntapdTreasure
Summary: Christmas Challenge : requirements listed inside story... Alex is all dressed up for the Christmas party...just who is she all dressed up for... Smut inside!


Title: Christmas With the MCS  
Author: The Confused One and Sassy  
Rating: T  
Summary: A little holiday fic to keep the home fires burning. Challenge fic. Requirements: Goren & Eames, Bobby wearing an ugly holiday sweater over a clashing button up shirt, Alex has too much eggnog, black thong, Christmas work party, someone does something embarassing, Alex burning something  
Classifications/Genre: romance  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: We own nothing.

She waited for him to pick up. Hearing his gruff hello, she had to smile. She loved hearing him like that, especially early in the morning. "Hey, babe. I'll be there, but I'm running late. I just have to finish getting ready and I'm out the door." Listening intently, she blushed. "Stop that or you'll get us in trouble." He always had a way of making her melt. Even with the less explicit things he murmured to her, she managed to turn into a melted puddle of goo. This was their first Christmas as a couple. The twinkle in her eye only glistened when he murmured more of the same, causing her to shiver. "Seriously," she whispered, "Stop it...stop it right now. I'll hang up on you." Hearing him chuckle, she smiled again. "I love you and I'll be there soon. Don't have too much fun without me."

Hanging up, she stripped down and slipped into her dress for the evening; a red, satin number that stopped just above her knees. Red, she thought, was sure to get his heart racing. He'd always said red was his favorite color.

_Did he feel the same way about black?_ The evening would tell. She managed to get her tresses into an up do and clipped it into place. Seeing the overall affect the dress and the hair gave her slender neck, she was proud of herself. She'd chosen the right dress design. Now for the jewelry. Simple diamond studs in her ears and the look was complete.

She took a cab to the station, knowing she could very well be tipsy when she left later that evening. Stepping into the bullpen, she blushed when she received a catcall, and from Detective Erin Bradshaw. _So even the ladies... Don't let your mind go there, Eames, _she chided herself.

Meeting her ex-captain's eyes across the room, she smiled and waved her pinky at him. She was rewarded with an ear to ear grin. So Deakins approved of her let loose attire for the night._I might have to dress this way more often._

Stopping to talk to Detective Metcalfe, her laughter tinkled across the room to where he stood watching her, waiting for her, wanting her. _Did she dare look in his direction? No. It'll only leave you desiring to be in his bed, under him._ She swallowed hard at the thought of him deep inside her, the way he had been that very morning. It caused her to grow wet with desire. Clearing her throat, she excused herself.

Making her way across the room to where the food and drink had been placed, she grabbed a glass of eggnog. She closed her eyes as she took a long drink. _The real deal._ She smiled when she lowered her glass and found him watching her, mesmerized by her. She smiled and slowly used her finger to wipe at a droplet of eggnog still present on her lips, taking her finger inside to lick it off. She trembled when she watched his eyes close. _What she could do to him..._

She was startled out of her daydream when Ross cleared his throat. Shaking her head clear, she turned to her Captain, "Merry Christmas, sir."

"Merry Christmas, Eames," he said, taking in her in from head to toe. "You look nice."

"Glad you approve," she said softly, still feeling the heat from across the room. She didn't dare to look over at him because she knew the temptation would be too strong and they'd have to find an empty dark place to take care of their growing needs and desires. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone recognized the looks that passed between them in moments like these.

He was wearing a blue pin striped shirt and over it was wearing an ugly red and green sweater vest with a Christmas tree on it. It was the only remotely Christmas like article of clothing he owned, and he felt like an idiot in it. He only wore it in an attempt to get into the holidays. He wasn't sure it was working.

He felt Alex's presence before he saw or heard her. He was deep in conversation with Detective Marcus. His attention abruptly diverted, he stopped and began scanning the room for her.

It only took him a moment to spot her. She was beautiful, as always. Her dress clung at the right places and flowed beautifully on her. Her smile lit up his soul. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her and be with her. He ached for her. Watching her smile at Deakins, he smiled.

As she stopped to speak to Metcalfe, he tilted his head slightly. He could tell she was avoiding his gaze. That made him grin. She was putty in his hands. When she laughed, he wondered what he had said to get that reaction. He loved seeing her laugh. He wanted to see laugh more often. He was always looking for new ways to make her laugh.

Watching her get some eggnog, he realized Marcus was trying to get his attention again. Making a quick apology, he walked towards her. His eyes trained and zoomed on her. She was all that mattered.

He stopped again, and continued to stare intently at her when Ross approached her. He could feel her attraction and desire to be with him. God, they couldn't hide this much longer. He was beginning not to care. Seeing Ross leave, he took his chance. Completely approaching her, he grabbed a glass and poured him some eggnog right beside her. Grinning, he greeted her, "Eames, Merry Christmas." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck to the cheek.

She smiled up at him and blushed. "Bobby, that sweater is hideous," she teased. She took his eggnog and let her hand linger on his longer than necessary. She licked her lips. "But you'd still look hot...in a potato sack." She stepped closer to him and let her hand rest on his hip. "I've missed you."

Bobby continued to grin. Enjoying the feel of her, he grabbed another glass. As he leaned over to pour some more eggnog, he whispered into her ear. "You look good enough to eat."

Finishing pouring his eggnog, he smirked when she snorted. Standing up straight, he commented, "That's not very becoming." With a smirk, he added, "Really, Alex, you look stunning."

"Thank you," she said softly. Her eyes drifted down his body. She was thinking of how she could get him out of that horrid sweater.

Meeting his eyes, she said, "If we don't separate soon, we'll be found out." There was barely a whisper of space between them now.

Neither noticed the four pairs of eyes on them from across the room. Mike had a goofy grin on his face and bent to whisper something in Carolyn's ear which caused her to smile and turn to him and nod.

Bobby sighed. He resisted the urge to kiss her and say forget the consequences. Sometimes the hiding and holding back was tiring. He finally nodded and took a couple of steps back. "Yeah..." he agreed.

Ross raised his eyebrows. It was obvious that something was going on there, and he wondered how he had missed it. He decided that it was probably best to ignore it though. The brass wouldn't be thrilled.

Deakins, smirking, leaned over and made a comment to Angie. She laughed, and he was wracking his brain for a way to have a little fun with them and their situation.

Just then a slow Christmas song began to play, and a few couples made space to dance with their respective others. Alex downed her third cup of eggnog and set her cup down hard. Grabbing Bobby's hands, she pulled him out away from the table. "Let's dance, partner."

Bobby grinned. Putting his free hand on the small of her back, he happily began leading her across the dance floor. "It's nice to be able to...hold you in public," he whispered.

She slowly ran one hand up his back. "We could be doing things a little more interesting and a little more private..." She looked up at him, fire burning deep in her eyes. She whispered the words to the song, "Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me I've been an awful good girl...well...not all good." She winked at him. Her stomach brushed against him just so. "Is that your gun, Bobby..."

Bobby stifled a groaned. There was nothing he didn't love about her, and God, she already knew how to push all of his buttons. With a smirk, he whispered, "I don't know. It could be interesting to find out. Would you like to see?" _That was dumb, Goren. What do you think you're doing? Why are you encouraging her, and where do you think the two of you are going to go for some privacy?_

She pulled away from him and said softly, "Meet me in the holding cell in five minutes." She excused herself and made like she was going into the ladies room and the last second slipped into the holding room and turned off the lights.

Bobby stared at her, surprised, for a long moment. Pulling himself out of his revelry and excitement at the idea of her under him, he went and grabbed another glass of eggnog. As he downed it, he didn't notice Deakins watching him with a satisfied smirk on his face. Deakins discreetly wandered over to Ross to talk to him for a long moment.

Mike was dancing with Carolyn now, oblivious to what was going on with his two friends. He had to focus on his own girl after all.

Making idle chit-chat with some fellow detectives, Bobby was relieved to be able to slip away. Pretending to go to the bathroom as well, he slipped into the room with the holding cells. It was pitch black. Arching his eyebrows, he ventured, "Alex?"

"Just follow my voice," she whispered. She was pressed up against the bars just inside the holding cell and was more than ready for him. "Right this way, Detective. I've been a very, very bad girl..."

Bobby smirked. Approaching her, he situated his hands so that she was trapped between him and bars. There was barely an inch of space between them. "Oh yeah? How bad?" he whispered.

She lifted her dress and guided his hand down to her bottom. "Very, very bad."

With a nod, he smirked. "A thong." Parting the fabric, he found her center. Running his fingers along her clit, he hoarsely whispered, "Then you'll have to be punished. What should your punishment be?"

Her hands gripped the bars hard as she lifted herself a little to give him better access. "I need it deep and hard," she panted as her legs quaked and she pulled him against her.

Gripping the bar still with one hand, his knuckle was starting to turn white. He nodded mutely. Letting it go, he wrapped it behind her head. Slipping a finger into her, he kissed her deeply. Pulling his finger out, he pulled her away from the bar. Walking backwards to the cot, he finally pulled out of the kiss. Turning them around, he let them lie down. Moving on top of her, he kissed her again. Moving to her neck, he suckled and murmured, "God, I can't get enough of you..."

As he walked by, Deakins heard the sounds of people talking coming from inside the dark holding cell. He instantly recognized their voices. Smirking, he walked in and closed the cell door. Hearing it click behind him, he returned to the party all smiles.

She was undoing his pants and shoving them down just to get access to him. "I want you inside me, Bobby...all of you." She arched her hips at up into him. "Hard..."

Bobby pulled her dress up to get access. He needed her as much as she needed him. Touching the fabric of her black thong, he smirked again. "Where have you been hiding this one?" He happily pulled it down her legs.

She took it and stuffed them into his pants pockets. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She purred. Feeling him slide into her, she growled. "Fuck, Bobby..." she moaned as he began to pump inside her.

Doing as she asked, he moved hard and fast. Going deeper with each thrust, he tried to stay quiet. The last thing they needed was someone walking in on them. Moving faster, he could feel he was already getting close.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Bobby..." she ground out his name as she released hard around him. Something about being in the place they locked their criminals was making this experience one of the most exhilarating and there had been plenty of those already.

Bobby felt himself release and desperately tried to keep from crying out loud enough to get anyone's attention. The thought that they could get caught at any moment and the experience of doing it in this room was making just adding to the experience. He would never be able to go into this room again without the familiar stirrings in his groin.

He'd bitten her neck somewhere during their tryst and she knew there would be no hiding it when she returned to the party. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. "I love you, Bobby..." She kissed his head.

Meeting her eyes, Bobby tried to get his breathing back under control. Reaching out, he rubbed her cheek. "I love you, too."

"We should get back," she panted.

Bobby hesitantly nodded. Pulling out of her and making his way off of her, he pulled up his underwear and pants. She was smoothing out her dress. He smiled and commented, "You're even more beautiful a little disheveled like that."

"Do you know how dangerous you look when you are lost in me like that?" she said as she stood and touched her hair. It was a lost cause so she released it from the clip and let it fall down to her shoulders. She wavered unsteadily. "I think I had a little too much to drink."

Bobby laughed. "To think of something like this, you had to have had too much," he teased.

She stepped toward the cell door and went to slide it open. It was stuck. "Bobby, did you shut the door all the way?"

Frowning, he walked over to her. "No. I definitely didn't want to get us stuck in here." Reaching out, he tried it too. He started turning a little red. "I-I think someone locked us in here."

She put her hand over her eyes and groaned. "Oh god..." She leaned back against the wall. "How the hell do we get out of here?"

Bobby shook his head, horrified. Wide-eyed, he replied, "I-I don't know. How are we supposed to explain how we got in here to begin with?"

The longer they were in there in the dark, the more she started to panic. "Bobby," she began. "Just get us out of here. Please?"

Bobby swallowed hard. Cupping her cheek, he kissed her forehead. He nodded. "We'll get out of here. It's OK." When he heard her sigh, he pulled away.

The best and fastest way he could think to get them out of here was to get someone attention. "We need a little help in here!" he yelled.

Mike was walking by and heard Bobby call out. Flipping the light on, he smiled a Cheshire cat grin. Crossing his arms, he stood out of reach and smirked at them. "Couldn't keep your hands off of him, huh Eames?" He laughed when she glared at him.

"Just open the damn door, Logan. I'll kick your ass to Brooklyn..." she threatened.

Bobby arched his eyebrows. Mike still looked like he was having too much fun. He sighed in frustration. "Come on, Mike. Please just open the door."

Mike shook his head. "Just wait till everyone hears about this..." He opened the door. "Have fun?"

Alex pulled her fist back to take a swing at him, but Bobby's hand on her fist stopped her. She glared at Mike. "You just wait, Logan."

Bobby gave Mike an almost pleading look. "Come on, Mike. Just pretend this didn't happen."

Mike looked at Bobby incredulously. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Alex took a step closer to Mike. "If you value your..." She put her hands on his hips and lifted her knee.

"I see your point." Mike nodded. "My lips are zipped." Cocking his head, he pointed at her neck. "That's gonna be hard to explain though." With one last smile, he was out the door.

Alex turned to Bobby and let him examine her neck. "Is it that bad?"

Bobby sighed. As he gently rubbed it, he admitted, "It's pretty obvious. I'm sorry. I...didn't mean to leave a mark."

It was then that Deakins walked by the now open door to the booking room. Glancing in, he couldn't help but smile. They had gotten out. Stopping, he walked in and asked, "What are you two doing hiding in here?"

"Bobby was just helping me with my dress," Alex said as Bobby released the fabric close to her neck.

With a knowing nod, Deakins tried not to laugh. He replied, "Alright. Well, as long as you two enjoyed the cell there." With that, he walked out.

Horrified, Bobby went pale. "Oh God..."

"He couldn't..." She was dumbfounded. "You don't seriously think...no way. It couldn't have been him." She went to follow Deakins.

Bobby swallowed hard and quickly followed after her. He tried to stop her. "Alex, stop. Think about it. Don't cause a scene. He's not telling anyone."

His voice was lost in the music coming from the party and she touched Deakins arm. "Sir?"

Turning to face her, Deakins smiled. "Alex, you don't have to call me sir anymore. I'm not your Captain. How many times do I have to tell you it's Jimmy now?"

She shook her head, her cheeks turning pink. "I...it's not right."

Deakins sighed. Shaking his head, he had a feeling he'd never get them to break the habit. "What can I do for you, Eames?"

Bobby was nervously standing by Alex now. Why was she insisting on doing this? She wanted to drag it all out and let everyone know what had happened in there? Not that he didn't like that idea, but Alex had wanted to keep things quiet before.

"About what you saw," she started and then found she couldn't find the words to say to ask him not to say anything.

Furrowing his brows, he asked, "In there?"

Alex nodded. "Can you...keep quiet?"

Deakins grinned. "Wasn't going to say a thing to anyone else." He didn't quite have the heart to tell her that their secret was already pretty much out.

Alex didn't like the look behind his smile. He knew something she didn't. She looked at Bobby.

Bobby sighed. He really wished they could now drop the whole matter, but he had a feeling Alex wasn't going to.

Getting nervous, he reached in his pocket for his usual handkerchief. Looking down, he blushed bright red. Horrified, he realized he was pulling out Alex's thong. Quickly trying to stuff it back into his pocket, he was wide-eyed.

Mike happened by at that moment. "What's that?" He took the panties and twirled them around on his finger. "Eames has taste." He winked at her.

She blushed deep red, almost the same color as her dress. She pulled from him and wadded then into a ball. She had no where to place them. She looked around almost helpless.

Bobby took them back and stuffed them in his pocket. He looked at Alex with embarrassment and apology. This was so bad.

Carolyn laughed. Wrapping her arms around Mike's waist, he announced, "I think you two are busted."

Deakins nodded towards Ross. He had planned to get them busted and have a little fun, but they had walked right into it and making this both so much more fun and easier than he had anticipated.

Ross frowned. Stepping into his roll, he warned, "The three of us are going to have a talk tomorrow morning."

Almost panicked, Bobby looked horrified. Oh God. This is bad. He was still trying to get along with the new Captain. He was becoming terrified he was going to split them up, involuntarily like Mike and Carolyn had been done.

Alex buried her head into Bobby's shoulder, tears starting to form in her eyes. This wasn't how she'd wanted to tell everyone. She groaned. She needed another drink.

Pushing past them all, she headed for the table that held the eggnog. Pouring another glass, she gulped it down. She knew all eyes were on her. And everyone knew by now that she was commando under that dress. She groaned again and was reaching for another glass when she felt his hand on her arm.

Concerned, Bobby was relieved when she looked up at him. He bent down and whispered, "I'm sorry." After a moment, he added, "And that's really not going to help."

Watching this scene unfold, Deakins furrowed his brow. This was not turning out quite as he imagined. They were truly distressed. He considered pulling the plug on the whole thing and helping them out when Megan Wheeler jumped in and upped the ante. "Is that what you two were doing in the booking room?"

Alex groaned. She'd never live this down. She'd never be able to face any of her colleagues again. "Yes," she croaked. "Yes, Goren and I were getting it on in the booking room."

A whistle of cat calls went around the room.

Bobby glared at a few of them. This was humiliating her enough. He didn't give a damn about his own reputation. He just didn't want her to get hurt. Still nervous and suddenly really hot, Bobby took his sweater off and placed it on a chair.

Deciding that they had been embarrassed enough, Deakins sighed. It was time to end this before they were truly hurt. They could take a little ribbing, but he didn't want to really hurt them. They were pushing it now. He jumped in quickly to end it. "Goren, Eames, we've all been sort of...having some fun with you here. We suspected all night and wanted to make you two come clean."

Ross jumped in. "As long as it continues to not affect your work, I'm not splitting you two up."

Bobby sighed in relief. That was his greatest fear. With a nod, he relaxed and little and replied, "Thank you."

Alex picked up his sweater and chunked it into the waste basket close to her. Picking up the candle on the table, she casually dropped it in. Meeting Carolyn's eyes, the sweater went up in flames. "Opps," she said with a grin. "Look what is burning."

Bobby watched wide-eyed. "Eames!"

Carolyn quickly put it out with the fire extinguisher. Alex met Bobby's eyes. "It was a horrible sweater."

Bobby laughed then, knowing full well she was right. He protested half-heartedly, more out of knowledge that he was supposed to. "But...it was the only one...like it I had."

"I'll get you another one," she teased. "Relax. I'm sure they'll have plenty in the stores this time of year."

Bobby nodded dutifully. Truthfully, he'd explain to Alex later that it was a gift from his mother, and he didn't really want another one. For now, he offered, "OK..."

Mike snickered. Well aware that the whole room was still watching them, he observed, "You two act like a married couple."

Bobby's head snapped to look at Mike. Meeting his eyes, he spoke one word. "And?"


End file.
